Ghor
Ghor is a cybernetic Bounty Hunter, capable of merging his body into a large armorsuit. Biography "We're here. Let's do this." - Ghor's last words before his corruption Ghor is a veteran of the liberation war of Wotan VII. During the war, Ghor was heavily injured, and was forced to modify much of his body with state-of-the-art cybernetic replacements. As a result, only 6% of his original body remains. However, Ghor still has personality, and is known for his empathy, compassion, and sense of humor. He is also gentle and intelligent, though a GF lore scan indicates that he's not "most skilled of fighters." He helps the weak, poor, and troubled by working as a Bounty Hunter for free or giving bounty money he earned to the victims of his targets.Galactic Federation Data: Ghor. Ghor also has a large armorsuit which doubles as a gunship and provides him with strong armaments, making him formidable in combat. Merging with his suit causes his personality to dramatically change, making him aggressive and violent. Ghor works very well with anything mechanical, causing him to be often hired for missions requiring computer infiltration or manipulation.Creature Data: Ghor. Without his armour he appears to be fairly weak, however, as Samus is easily able to see him off with a few shots when he confronts her in the chamber beneath the Aurora unit in Skytown. Aiding the Galactic Federation Ghor, along with Rundas, Gandrayda, and Samus Aran, is asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of Aurora Units. Once the Space Pirates attack the GFS Olympus, the GF ship they are currently aboard, Ghor helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. He then goes to planet Norion to help the Federation ground troopers on the planet and protect the base. On the planet, he fights the various Space Pirates and defeats a Berserker Knight when Samus meets him on the planet. He tells Samus to fix one of the planet's broken generators while he continues battling Space Pirates. However it is noticed that if you scanned the first Berserker Lord then quickly bring up the info on what Ghor is battling (by scanning). The game will give information on a Berserker Lord even though it is a Knight. Once the four Bounty Hunters reach the Control Tower to activate the cannon to destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appears and releases a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Ghor awakes. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon at him, his body is now self-producing Phazon though with no negative effects. The Federation gives him a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and send him to the planet Elysia to give the Aurora Unit on the planet a vaccine to cure it of Phazon corruption. However, he is unable to successfully control the Phazon inside his body and becomes corrupted by it. Corruption "This change of events is insignificant, I'll show you what I mean... observe!" -Ghor, Corrupted Status Samus Aran is sent to Elysia's floating city, SkyTown, to find out why contact was lost with Ghor and to vaccinate AU 217. When she lands in SkyTown, she finds his face being displayed on various computers and eventually finds his armorsuit being repaired by Repair Drones. Samus finds the AU, and is required to enter a maintenance tunnel to access the port to input the vaccine. After she does, she is confronted by Ghor, who uses his Plasma Cannon to destroy vital circuitry that connects the Aurora unit to the Skytown network. Aurora Unit 217 then tasks Samus with retrieving Ghor's Plasma Cannon to repair the circuitry. Samus's gunship then sends her a transmission stating that an unknown entity is attacking the hull of her ship. Once Samus arrives to stop Ghor from destroying her gunship, he tells her that she is "just in time", and then deals a vicious blow to Samus's ship. The Battle After crippling Samus's ship with his mech, Ghor throws it at the gateway to the landing pad, smashing the wall and trapping Samus. She remotely pilots her ship away, and with a manic laugh Ghor activates a large frontal shield and repeatedly charges Samus or attempts to crush her with a thruster-enabled leap that creates a seismic wave upon its landing. When Ghor charges at Samus, it is possible to freeze the fuel gel on the landing pad with an ice missile, which makes Ghor slip, lose control, and crash into one of the walls so that Samus can attack his generator. Another way to get at his generator is to lock on to Ghor and strafe around him (hold B while moving to strafe) when he gets close during his charge. Samus will then have a short time to shoot at the generator before he turns around. When the generator on the back is damaged to a certain degree the shield deactivates and Ghor will fire shoulder missiles and a large plasma beam until the shield is reactivated. He will repeat this attack pattern until his main reactor (his head) is severely damaged. When the shield is permanently destroyed a small reactor will drop down from the undercarriage. Samus can only attack it with ground-based attacks, in other words, the morph ball. It is not recommended to use the hyper ball because this will do little damage to Ghor but will still use 25-50% of your energy tank. After you've bombed the mini-reactor several times, Ghor will lose his frontal armor and will become desperate; when the damage of his machine becomes critical, he'll go into hyper mode and use all the weapons at his disposal until Samus finishes off his main reactor (his head). Ghor's mech will then fold in upon itself, leaving Ghor floating in the air. His body trembles and he seems to gasp as Dark Samus absorbs the phazon in his body, consuming him completely, despite Samus's efforts to stop her by firing at Dark Samus's ghost-like form. On wings of darkness, Dark Samus swoops over the landing pad, leaving behind only Ghor's Plasma Beam. Logbook Entry *'GF Lore, Hunter Ghor:' Subject is a veteran of the liberation war of Wotan VII. Only 6% of subject’s birth-body remains: the rest is state-of-the-art cyberware. Despite his career and heavy cybernetic modification, subject is known for his high level of empathy and compassion. Ghor is rather gentle and approaches situations logically, but is not the most skilled of fighters. Intel suggests he even has a sense of humor. Subject has often championed the weak, poor, and downtrodden, working for free or giving bounty money earned to the victims of his targets. Subject can merge his cybernetic body into larger mechanisms, including gunships and fightercraft. This merging will alter Ghor’s personality and he will become incredibly aggressive and violent. Data indicates a high proficiency with computer infiltration and manipulation. High level of mechanical empathy with artificial intelligence. *'Hunter Ghor:' Ghor is a cybernetic bounty hunter, capable of merging his body into large mechanisms. The most common of these is his armorsuit, which doubles as a gunship and provides him with a formidable combat arsenal. The merges are often accompanied by a shift in personality, replacing his normally calm demeanor with an aggressive attitude. He demonstrates a high proficiency with all things mechanical and is often called upon for missions requiring computer infiltration or manipulation. *'Ghor:' Ghor’s energy shield is capable of repelling all weapon fire, but the back-mounted generator is exposed to attack. Overloading the generator could expose the well-protected critical systems behind his battle armor. Ghor’s arsenal is considerable. Plasma-based beam weapons, attack claws, and a multimissile system are at the cyborg’s disposal in battle. These battle systems can be combined and fired at once as a devastating alpha strike. Target is also capable of a high-speed ramming attack, although this is potentially dangerous if performed over a slippery surface. To make a slippery surface, do this: When Ghor is about to due his ram attack, freeze one of the puddles of fuel gel left from your ship in the middle of the battlefield, he will then slip on the frozen fuel gel Other This is the music heard when battling Ghor: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvpE-cHlgeE&feature=related. Trivia *When you meet Ghor before you repair the Aurora Unit in Sky Town, he says, "The network's been severed. You have no chance of destroying the Seed, unless you restore the Aurora Unit." When he says the part, "unless you restore the Aurora Unit", his voice seems a bit more gentle than before. This can either be that the game gives you natural information on what to do next, or that his good side came through for one last time and told Samus the best thing to do in order to return Sky Town the way it was (most likely the latter, as Aurora unit 217 was going to tell you how to fix himself anyway). *Also, the door he uses to escape from Samus in this scene opens when he clicks his fingers, and is not opened even when the AU regains control of Skytown. References Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Bosses